


imagine me and you

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camping, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night air was heavy and thick, still hot from the summer sun that had dipped below the horizon hours earlier. Despite the cloudless skies, it felt like the calm before the storm. Any of the typical nature sounds were drowned out by the crackling fire and the people gathered around it. Jace wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation going on beside him, his focus was drawn across the table to where the girls were talking. He couldn’t hear them over Simon and Magnus’ conversation about which superheroes would win in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagine me and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> so the amazing [Marlene](http://simeonlewis.tumblr.com/) asked for JaceMaureen + dancing and I was more than happy to oblige because I love this ship, even though I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who ships it as hard as I do!
> 
> it's unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

The night air was heavy and thick, still hot from the summer sun that had dipped below the horizon hours earlier. Despite the cloudless skies, it felt like the calm before the storm. Any of the typical nature sounds were drowned out by the crackling fire and the people gathered around it. Jace wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation going on beside him, his focus was drawn across the table to where the girls were talking. He couldn’t hear them over Simon and Magnus’ conversation about which superheroes would win in a fight.

 

This was a new experience for Jace. Most of the girls he had a crush on reciprocated those feelings and were impressed when he showed off or laughed at his jokes, but this girl was different. Maureen didn’t seem to like him all that much – she rolled her eyes at his flirting and laughed at his pickup lines – but Simon and Clary both assured him that she did.

 

Jace had tried _everything_. He’d tried charming smiles and smooth lines, hell, he’d even tried to impress her with a trick when he was wakeboarding. He’d tried an easy trick – one that he’d done many times before – but instead of landing it, he’d landed on his face. Maureen looked concerned, at first, but when he’d popped out of the water and she was sure that he was okay, she’d burst out laughing. It hurt his pride, but it was worth it to see her smile and hear that laugh.

 

Clary and Isabelle were the first ones to head back to the cabin to go to bed – although Jace doubted they’d be sleeping. Before Jace knew it, he was the only one left sitting around the fire. It wasn’t much of a fire anymore, not like it had been earlier. His gaze was locked on the glowing remains of the fire; all he could think about was Maureen.

 

He was jolted back to reality when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. When he looked back he was surprised to see Maureen.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

 

“It’s okay,” Jace replied, “you didn’t.”

 

“Sure I didn’t,” Maureen laughed, “that’s why you jumped, like, three feet into the air.” Jace glanced over at her, a genuine smile on his face.

 

“Okay, maybe you scared me a little,” he admitted, looking down at his hands.

 

“Yeah, I did!” Maureen exclaimed. Her laugh faded slowly and there was a moment of silence between them before she spoke again. “What were you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing,” Jace answered, unwilling to tell her the truth.

 

“Oh, come on,” Maureen said, nudging him with her elbow. “You can tell me the truth.”

 

“You really want to know?” Jace asked. When Maureen nodded, he simply said, “You.”

 

“Really?” Maureen replied skeptically, but Jace could see a hint of a smile on her face.

 

“Hey, you wanted the truth,” Jace told her.

 

“Okay,” Maureen grinned, “then you’ll need to be a little more specific. What were you thinking about me?”

 

“Holding you,” Jace said, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks. “Dancing with you…” He couldn’t stand to look her in the eye, but he could practically feel her watching him – looking for any signs that what he was saying was just another line.

 

Maureen got to her feet and moved to stand in front of him so Jace had no choice but to look at her. “Get up,” she said, taking her phone out of her back pocket.

 

“What?” he said, a hint of a laugh in the word.

 

“Get up,” Maureen repeated as music started to play from her phone’s speaker. “We’re going to dance.”

 

Jace got up, embarrassment and reluctance evident on his face. Maureen took the lead, though. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, pressing her body close to his as they swayed back and forth to the slow song that was playing.

 

Suddenly, Jace was hyper-aware of his body. Every nerve ending, every place where Maureen was touching him, felt like it was on fire. His heart was pounding like it was trying to escape his chest and all he could do was stare at her. The warm glow of the dying fire made her look so incredibly beautiful that Jace was speechless.

 

“Is this how you pictured it?” Maureen asked quietly.

 

“Sort of,” Jace answered with a shrug. He willed his pulse to stop racing before he spoke again, “I actually pictured a little more of this.” He leaned forwards, pressing their lips together gently. He half expected her to push him away, but she didn’t. Instead, she pulled him closer, her fingers running through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

 

She kissed him again when he pulled away and Jace felt like the air was being taken from his lungs. Her lips tasted sweet and her skin was soft – kissing her was everything he’d wanted it to be and more. Maureen broke the kiss and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. Her breath was hot against his skin and all Jace could do was nod before she grabbed his hand and lead him back up to the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
